


Pick Up Your Socks

by Arixese



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Shibari, Sub Sans, coarse language, creative use of a sock, dom reader, domme reader, mention of sacrum lacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixese/pseuds/Arixese
Summary: An anon forever ago asked for a begging sub Sans. I'm sorry it took so long! I tried my best to keep it unique.“So… I explicitly told you I didn't want to hear a word out of you, and you just disobeyed me. Needless to say, you will be punished. And, frankly, I'm also getting rather tired of you leaving your crap everywhere.” You grinned darkly and turned your body towards him on the mattress; he definitely wouldn't like what you had planned, at first. “So, since there are apparently two lessons you need to learn, I may as well kill two birds with one stone. Now, don't cum, okay? I don't want to have to punish you twice.”





	Pick Up Your Socks

Sans whimpered as you wove the rope gently between his radius and ulna, a stray loop wrapping between the segments of his vertebrae to secure them as you worked your way up the bones. Again, Sans wriggled and strained, moaning as he tried to pull his arms back, only for your nails to press into his shoulder in warning. “I’m not done yet,” you chided, pulling back the laces before he did too much damage to your knot work. Sans let out a small gruff as he eyed his already weeping erection, pulsing and throbbing in absolute need of attention. You continued to work at a measured pace; of course you noticed it. In fact, you gave it an experimental tug every now and then, eliciting a low growl as you left him to tell you he wanted more. “I'm almost there,” you crooned, “you just need to be a little more patient. Can you do that?” 

Sans gave a small, pathetic grunt, but nodded, and you pressed your lips to the back of his skull as a reward before finishing up, weaving the ropes into one final, secure knot just below his elbows. You patted his shoulder, making Sans breathe a sigh of relief before flopping on his side, rolling over and thrusting his pelvis into the air in enticing, short bursts. His eyes flicked between your face and his rigid cock, which bounced on his pelvis. He even strained to grab it himself, his wrists trying to pry away from the base of his spine to give it a few tugs and entice you to follow suit. You smirked and shook your head. “Still not done yet, Sans. I’d like to do your sacrum, next.”

“What?! Babe, no! Fuck, haven't I been waiting long enough?!” Sans slacked on the bed, gaping at you incredulously as you glanced down to meet his gaze.

“Just so you know, I was joking,” you said in light bemusement, sliding your hand up the inside of his femur and brushing your thumb against his pubis. Sans shuddered at the touch, his dick twitching as he noticed your eyes steel into something stern. “But I never gave you permission to talk, Sans; you just broke the rules.” You couldn't decide if Sans was more afraid or aroused by your tone as you got off of the bed and picked up his clothes that lay strewn about your room. 

“Sans,” you sighed theatrically as you picked up his belongings, “you know I'm more than willing to let certain things slide. For example, you leave your stuff everywhere, Hon. However, you… You  _ really _ need to work on that impatience problem of yours.” Sans kept silent, his eyes trained on you to see what you did next. You dropped his clothes in the corner hamper except for one of his socks clutched in your fingers.

“Umm…” You held your finger up to silence him.

“So… I explicitly told you I didn't want to hear a word out of you, and you just disobeyed me. Needless to say, you will be punished.” Sans dug his heels into the mattress and pushed himself more fully onto the pillows as you sat down beside him. His cock quivered, but he watched you with suspicion. “And, frankly, I'm getting rather tired of you leaving your crap everywhere.” You bunched up the sock between your fingers as if you were about to put it on. You grinned darkly and turned your body towards him on the mattress; he definitely wouldn't like what you had planned, at first. “So, since there are apparently two lessons you need to learn, I may as well kill two birds with one stone. Now, don't cum, okay? I don't want to have to punish you twice.”

The lightbulb in his head suddenly clicked and he laughed nervously as you held his squirming hips down. “Whoa, whoa, wait a-awww  _ fuck…”  _

Sans thrust his hips as you sheathed him in the sock, the soft fibers brushing across his sensitive length as it engulfed him completely. You hummed and trailed your fingers lightly over the fabric, and Sans shuddered violently in response, jerking into your touch as a trail of saliva leaked from the corner of his mouth. Sans hoarsely whispered cuss after cuss as he thrust his hips up in the air, inadvertently making the soft friction rubbing his cock even worse. You smiled as if you weren't just teasing the hell out of your boyfriend, as if you weren't loving every goddamn second. You leaned in and wiped a bit of drool on his chin with a smirk. “Maybe now you’ll pick up your damn socks, hm?”

Sans made a gurgling sound, glaring at you playfully as you swung your leg over his lap. Sans's growl faltered to a whimper as your stomach brushed against the underside of his cock, pressing the soft fibers in to tickle his nerve endings. Sans opened his mouth but stopped himself just short of saying your name. 

“Don't worry,” you cooed, “I’ll stop. Just as soon as you’ve learned your lesson.” Sans gritted his teeth to not let any more words through. Your fingers slid down his floating ribs, stroking and teasing the bone like you were playing an instrument. And, oh, Sans's elicited moans were pure music to your ears. You leaned forward slightly, driving shuddering sensation up his cock and through his bones, making his arms rattle as they strained against the knots tying them to his spine. You made sure not to tie him too tightly while ensuring the security, but your eyes still scanned the surface of bone, looking for any damage from struggling too hard. This was a punishment, yes, but you would never, ever let him be hurt under your care. You watched him attentively, making sure he did not injure himself as your fingers curled around the sensitive ridges around his upper spine and below his ribs.

“ _ Fuck _ .” 

Your eyes flickered to his face as Sans hiccupped under you. You could feel the fabric dampen and stick to your stomach, leaving a slimy residue on your navel. Your voice softened in empathy as you felt him spasm violently with his weak moans, tears pulling at the corner of his sockets. “Is it getting too much?” Your hand wrapped around the sock experimentally, making Sans spasm and whimper, his eyes devoid of all light as he nodded weakly. You slid your hand to the base of his cock and gripped the fabric gently, making Sans yelp. “Ssh-ssh-sshh; it's okay, baby; I've got you. On the count of three, can you do that?” Sans opened his mouth vaguely before nodding. 

“Okay. One…” Sans yelled out in a garbled scream as you pumped your hand on his dick, and he could feel the individual fibers pressing into him as you pulled them up and down his shaft.

“Two…” Sans swore quietly as you pumped again, his loins pounding in a hot vise as he continued to keep himself from cumming.

“ _ Three. _ ” Sans's eyes flared as he came with a loud yell, his release spurting as he shuddered violently in an effort to get it all out. 

“Holy fuck…” Sans's vision blurred as he stared vacantly at the ceiling, waiting for the sensations in his body to reset. He barely even noticed you grip the base of his sock, catching his cum. He barely even noticed you getting off of his lap before sitting down back by his side a moment later. 

Gently, you turned him over to sit on his knees, and you carefully unraveled the ropes woven around his forearms and spine, smoothing your fingers over the bones. “Are you okay, Sweetie?”

“Yeah, I’m just fine, Babe.” Sans had to laugh when the dominant edge in your voice completely dropped without warning. He never got used to that, how you could just… Turn off. Like the flip of a switch. He rolled his neck and shoulders with a pop before turning around with an exhausted smirk. “So, I guess scene’s over, huh?”

“You sound disappointed,” you teased. “Didn't think you were  _ that _ much of a masochist!”

“Heh heh, yeah… I’m, uh… Sorry I couldn't hold out much longer. I could tell you were having fun.”

You frowned and held his skull in your hands. “Hey. No. Seriously. No apologies after sex. Just because I like being on top doesn't make it any less about you, okay?” Your eyes softened. You wished you were better at this. You needed to get better at this. “I love you, Sans.” He looked up as you brushed your lips beneath his eye socket. “I love you so much. I love making you smile, making you feel good…” Sans shivered as you wrapped your arms behind his neck, pulling him into your chest. 

“Babe, come on…”

“Nope. I want to tell you how much I love you. I want you to know how much your happiness means to me. You're so funny… and kind… and considerate of others…”

“Babe, seriously, you're embarrassing me,” Sans protested in your arms. However, he did not push you away but instead burrowed closer into you. “I love you, too, hon. Don't know what I did, but I’m lucky to have ya.” And he says you're the sappy one?

“What do you say we take a shower,” you suggested as you stroked the back of his skull. “I bet you feel pretty rank, huh?”

“Well,  _ yeah _ , but…”

You cocked your head in confusion. “But..?”

You felt Sans grin sheepishly into your skin. “I'm sorry, Babe, but your boobs are really damn soft. I think I’ll stay here for a bit.” Your face flushed as he reached up and gave your chest a squeeze as he burrowed his head deeper into your cleavage. 

You pushed him away as your ears burned, a mock scowl on your face. “Sans. You're filthy. No.”

Sans gasped theatrically, swooning from your words as you shoved him playfully across the room. “But don't you  _ love _ me,” he moaned,, making you giggle at his exceptionally poor acting.

“I do,” you clarified. “But I’ll love you better when you're clean.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment down below if you enjoyed!
> 
> If you would like to request a piece from me, reader insert or shipping focused, feel free to message me or send me an ask at arixese.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
